


the mad scientists of storybrooke

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Body Modification, Body Swap, F/M, Failed Experiments, Longing, Mad Scientists, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Primal Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Slightly - Freeform, animal urges, debased desires, lizard man, lizard tongue, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the strange case of dr Jekyll andmr Hyde& mr gold,written for a monthly rumbelling,Prompts for AugustSmut: Body-swap





	the mad scientists of storybrooke

he staggered down the corridors of the mansion.struggling to keep upright as his legs moved on there own accord,his need clouding his mind with twisted debased desire consuming him whole! his nostrils flared his inhuman senses seeking her scent, 

he tried, he had tried so desperately hard to ignore his monstrous urges. but he could no longer resist the pull to her. her scent filling his head making him lose his mind with primal need.he could smell her! he could always smell her. her fragrance her strawberry scented shampoo but this time was different..it was her sweet musky scent heavy in the air stronger. primal, she was near his eyes darken with debased animal urges.he wanted her, 

he could smell her sweet cunt! and...something else something undeniably her, 

 

it had been 15-years since the incident that had left him with this.. affliction.15-years since the gentlemanly good mannered dr Henry Jekyll had tired to rid himself of the darkness that festered in his dark soul.all for the love of a woman he sought to right himself, to make himself worthy of his precious angel. unfortunately for the good doctor and his assistant mr gold the darkness that resided in the man's soul could not be so easily purged.

at the end of dr Jekyll's experiment mr gold had become the unfortunate victim.paying the high price for the good doctor's sins.dr Jekyll's experimentations had left his assistant with some unfortunate reptilelike disfigurements.

he moved slowly his eyes darken with lust his long reptile tongue flicking out.she was near.too close,

after dr Jekyll's experiments had failed miserably the good doctor had left the mansion and town.leaving his assistant holding the bag and heavy price of all the doctor's rot. 

it felt like fire in his very veins.he was drowning in that sweet beautiful perfumed scent.it was thick in the air mix with her pure essence and something else..something much more sweeter driving him mad! driving him to seek her out.unable to stop himself he only hesitated for a moment before he entered the bathroom and found her. his primal urges completely taking over him demanding gratification.she was in a most exposed position with her skirt bunched up around her waist.her panties laying discarded on the floor of the bathroom and her fingers.. those lady like fingers were inside herself! he could see her.all of her, and the sight made his mouth water with hunger.

he had caught her in a most private moment.when he had interrupted her her sky blue eyes stared into his dark inhuman eyes in shock.both stood unmoving.both uncertain what he would do next when he suddenly fell down on his knees before her. bending his head deeply inhaling her sweet scent.and before either of them could stop him his mouth was on her, sucking on her bared pussy. she cried out! digging her fingernails in his hair as he drove his vile lizard tongue deep inside her.penetrating her. pressing her against the wall she tugged on his long hair and began to thrust her hips against his mouth as he eagerly licked at her. flicking his vile inhuman tongue deeper yet inside her.tasting her arousal. tasting her, she watched breathing heavily as his long lizard tongue darted out flicking against her wet pussy.she moaned rising her leg over his shoulder as his long tongue seep into her core making her pussy gush with arousal.he was beside himself with ecstasy, her body trembled in excitement as his tongue throughly penetrated her quivering pussy. finding that little bean and flicking it. making her come hard while his greedy tongue lap up her cum. making noises of satisfaction he thoroughly licked her pussy. she cried out as his Lizard tongue moved so deeply inside her.utterly filling her as he fucked her with his tongue, Lapping up every last drop of her.

 

"sweet belle." he muttered.

she looked down at him her unbelievable blue eyes gazing into his dark inhuman eyes with unadulterated lust.a tiny pleased grin playing at her mouth her beauty taking his breath away.he was so lost in those blue eyes that he hardly registered the scream behind him. but he had felt the weight and miner pain of something heavy hitting his back. 

"get the hell off of her! the house keeper screeched. 

he turned his dark eyes on her and hissed. 

"you don't frighten me buddy, now get the hell out of here.don't make me call for mr Hyde." the old house keeper threatened and he scrambled to his feet.quickly making his exit without a backward glance at the woman he'd debauched in the bathroom like a common whore. 

he felt deeply ashamed of his behavior. she would never forgive him for this, he thought as he fled the scene of his shame. he adjusted his cufflinks and necktie as he trudge down the halls of the west wing.his cock still awkwardly hard begging his attention.with the taste of her still on his damn foul tongue he banged his head against the wall in disgust! before freeing his throbbing erection from the confines of pants.with his head pressed against the wall breathing heavily with excitement he took himself in hand.and after only a few rough pumps he ejaculated. spilling his cum on the wall.with a deep sigh he tucked himself away and cleaned up his vulgar mess with his silk handkerchief.he knew he should go back to the lab and continue with his research the more rational part of his mind said. but, he could still smell her.she was in his vains now.his whole body demanding another sampling of her intoxicating favor.

belle French came to live in the mansion with her father long after the unfortunate failed experiment. moe French was hired on as the new grounds keeper.mrs Lucas and mr pool were also brought on as house keeper and butler. the entire staff had been replaced due to the other unfortunate incident.

mr gold had been drawn to sweet young belle French from the start.he noted her beauty of course but it was her curious nature that had first caught his attention.he simply found her to be quite intriguing with her unwavering love for the written word belle French was something special. and mr gold had helplessly fallen hard for her.

she saw him despite what he was. she saw past his dark inhuman eyes she saw the man inside the beast. she showed him kindness he did not deserve but so desperately needed. and he'd returned that innocent kindness with vile lust, he'd long wanted to taste her. to touch her and to fuck her! before this terrible night he had been able to keep himself in check.tonight he'd lost control of himself and let the demon out. 

he should go back and beg her pardon.he should throw himself at her feet and beg, beg her forgiveness? her marcy, beg her to let him taste her again? shaking himself from those kind of thoughts. 

mr gold slowly dragged himself back down the stairs to the basement Laboratory where he sat down to his desk and stared with bitter disappointment at his research notes. stacked in neat piles on his desk with old broken clock gears and cogs.he liked to tinker with old clocks focusing his attention on something so intricate and delicate helped him to forget.working with his human hands alleviate his stress.since the incident his partly body swipe..or more accurately, the imprinting of reptilian aspects to his mouth and eyes.even his skin taking on a greenish hue.he was damaged beyond repair,beyond hope.but he would not give up.something deep inside him still cling to hope.hope for a cure,a reversal of fortune. but despite his diligent work.all of his efforts he knew there was no going back.he could not reverse what had been done to him no more then dr Jekyll could ride himself of mr Hyde! his body was no longer his, he was entwine with this nasty creature.his body was twisted in to this thing he has become.his misfortune however was merely a by product in the strange case of the doctor's ill conceded experiments.

 

the strange and off putting dr Henry Jekyll was a small man with big ambitions. rumor had it, he was laughed out of his former position at Oxford as his former colleagues found dr Jekyll's radical scientific theories tend to lead toward the unconventional and the most bizarre. by the time the doctor's assistant had arrived dr Jekyll was already too deep into the well of obsessive madness with his unorthodox research. and hopelessly infatuation with Mary Lydgate the former butler's daughter.

perhaps it was dr Jekyll's social awkwardness that led him down the dark path that he followed into its terrible outcome. 

dr Jekyll had believed that if he could only separate the darkness from his very soul then he would be a better man.a man deserving of Mary's affections.mr gold would be his unintended victim in his first botched experiment that had disfigured him with Lizard like features.it was nearly 3-years later that the doctor's next experimental endeavor would accomplish his disturbing goal.

 

casting aside his dark shadow had caused some strange and irrevocable side effects, 

 

at some point in the night mr gold had fallen asleep at his desk with dreams of blue eyes and coy pink lips.he could still taste her, her sweetness taunting him in sleep when he was rudely awoken by the dark towering presence of mr Hyde.

"good morning." mr Hyde's cold voice greeted as mr gold was pulled from blissful sleep.

"indeed, and what is so good about this ungodly morning." mr gold grunted as he glanced at one of the many ticking clocks in the room.

"come now old man, there's no need for such morbidity.although I would have greeted you with some breakfast but mrs Lucas is refusing to serve you? he chuckled, care to explain yourself." mr Hyde continued.his off putting laugh turning cold with his robotic tone.

"oh yes, that." mr gold simply replied. shifting in his seat and turning away from mr Hyde's unsettling stare.

"was the girl willing? mr Hyde asked with an edge to his tone.

"belle, she..have you spoken to her yet? he asked hardly meeting mr Hyde's black eyes.

"of course I have, wouldn't want another incident." mr Hyde replied with a clear warning in his tone.

"and..what did she say? mr gold asked hesitantly meeting mr Hyde's cold unsettling stare.

"relax old man, sweet innocent belle claims that your...advances were actually very welcome." mr Hyde replied in his cold robotic tone.

"she..she said that? mr gold asked in disbelief.

mr Hyde smiled coldly at him.

"just be careful with this one old man, the staff are already talking and we don't want another incident." 

"course not." mr gold agreed.

"good, we understand each other then." mr Hyde said turning to leave.

"yes I believe we do, an another unfortunate incident like what happened to poor Mary Lydgate would drawer more unwanted attention." mr gold retorted. 

mr Hyde paused. turning back and fixing him with his cold unsettling stare.

"speaking of, any word from our absent dr Jekyll." mr gold coolly asked. 

"careful mr gold, tread very carefully." mr Hyde warned and gold smiled menacingly at him.

"you been forewarned, don't speak her name again." mr Hyde stated in a steely tone.

mr gold nodded his head and mr Hyde left the laboratory.after he was sure he'd gone mr gold opened his desk drawer and removed a broken locket with Mary's photograph. he heard the sound of heels slowly coming down the stairs. 'belle' he had smelled her long before he heard her footsteps.he looked up to see belle nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"hay." she tentatively greeted.

"hay." he replied looking at her with uncertainty. 

"so, I..I thought that maybe we should talk." she continued as she slowly walked toward him.

he dumbly nodded his head. "yes, I..I'm sorry.I really don't know what to say.my behavior.what I did to you was..

"it was interesting, not an normal first kiss but I liked it." she said with a coy smile.

"no, nothing about this,he gestured. is normal. I'm not." he faltered. giving her a pleading look.

she smiled shaking her head and cupped his face in her hands.

"i like you mr gold, I told mr Hyde that what happened between us..

"yes,he said that it was very much welcomed." he said a little breathlessly.

she nodded her head brushing her nose against his. "yes I very much wanted it, I wanted you."

he stared into her blue eyes at a complete loss and she giggled.he leaned closer intending to kiss her needing to breath her in when she turned away. 

"what's this? she asked picking up the old locket.

"she was Mary Lydgate." he answered his eyes staring longingly at her mouth.

"she's pretty."

"yes, she was."

"what happened to her? 

"she, she died.unfortunately."

she give him an inquisitive look.

"it was long ago, some day I'll tell you the tragic story." he said closing the topic of Mary Lydgate. for now,

**Author's Note:**

> all I have to say is lizard man sex! Lol
> 
> FYI, I’m posting this as a multi chaptered fic even though I’m not really sure I’m going to continue this at this point, there’s still a lot of story left untold so I guess I’ll see what prompts a monthly rumbelling has in store before I continue with this.


End file.
